Return To The Coral Island
by Y2Jen
Summary: Even though the WWE is at peace, Chris Jericho and his friends still continue to live a life of adventure and they end up getting themselves into trouble... childrens lives could be in danger all because of Chris and Stephanie. Please R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is the fourth side story installment of "Combating Feud And Fairytale" and I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to write this or where I wanted to go with it. This all takes place after the WWE is returned to peace and their enemy has been defeated. I wasn't sure what I wanted to write, and how I wanted to end it since this is it, but basically this story is the last thing to happen in the main story after they defeat their enemy because I just got too tired of writing so long, heheh. It's just something aside that takes place, just to show everyone that even though the WWE is at peace, the characters are still all the same and getting caught up into stuff on their own. I wanted to give them something different to face and let them learn a little more about themselves. But then again most of the time I was just writing to write and I didn't have any real direction planned, so I don't think this is a that good a job. I've broken it down into four chapters because it ended up being 50 pages. Wow, that's long, hopefully the story isn't THAT bad… hah! Anyway, read and hope you enjoy…_

Somewhere off the Hawaiian coast, lost in the pacific, it was late that night, it had been quiet for two and a half years. But the silence would be broken and the night would be shaken into day at what would transpire. Stephanie McMahon lay asleep, it was dark in the cabin which lie hidden in the hills buried under tall green trees. Finally her eyes opened in her half awake state, but… though it appeared at first glance to be Stephanie, was it her? Did she not have brown eyes, and these were one blue and one green? Is this Stephanie, or another Ivory and Kari look alike? Chris Jericho and Triple H were about to find out…

"Ah, finally the WWE has come back to Hawaii!" Ash cheered as the plane neared the tropic islands.

"About time they came into view." Chris Jericho scoffed at the unusual fog, it hug thick and low for the time of day. "Thought that plane ride would take forever."

"It's lucky that you were able to come with us this time Ash." Kari Ketchum replied, ignoring Chris's remark. "Linda didn't let you tag along the last time we came out."

"Yeah. I think she's starting to loosen up with me, now that we've been together for two, three years. And with our enemy defeated and the world of wrestling a safer place, maybe she realized I'm growing up." Ash puffed out his chest proudly.

"Please." Chris rolled his eyes. "Are you EVEN ten yet…? Huh!"

"Leave him alone." Kari smirked. "This is going to be a great vacation for us, we all know we really need it."

"That's for darn sure." Shawn Michaels agreed. "Can't wait to get some much needed r and r."

"Please, that's all you ever seem to do." Christian scoffed. "I can't remember the last time you've helped us out when we need it."

"I can't remember the last time you needed help." Shawn countered.

"That's because you always run away." Trish Stratus chimed in.

"Please, please." Shawn laughed. "It was a figure of speech."

"I should've figured." Trish sighed. "Coming from you."

"I can't wait to hit the beach!" Kari cried happily. "I'm gonna down those pina colada's!"

"You and liquor on the beach, yeah, I'd like to see that…" Chris muttered under his breath.

"You would?" Kari cooed quietly as she perked up happily.

"Shut up." Chris growled, Kari just wearing a big grin in response.

"Well, we'll be landing soon." Shawn sat up.

"I can't wait!" Kari cried again.

"Hey wait, are you even 21 yet…!?" Chris roared in realization.

Soon the plane landed, they got their luggage and went to the hotel. It was a great spot, right by the beach, overlooking the surf, sand, and sunset… but then again, most every hotel on the island do. They were only going to have two shows in Hawaii that week, they were staying the whole week with no other house shows planed until WWE live that next weekend in Portland. So everyone in the WWE that was scheduled for the shows were all very happy to enjoy the time off in paradise. But the paradise wouldn't be so tranquil for Chris and his friends, as they would soon all find out.

"What's this? Trouble in paradise…?"

"Eh?" Ric Flair stood up at Triple H's voice and turned to follow his glance. "Oh, why yes, it appears we are not alone on this island… I mean, well of course we aren't, a lot of superstars came, but who would've thought that…"

"Ric…" Triple H cut him off, he was rambling again.

"Oh, sorry sir." Ric caught himself and regained his composure. "I didn't think Chris Jericho and them would be here."

"Is Kari here?" Ivory looked up quickly from building a sand castle with some of the local kids. She got up and went to look for herself, seeing Chris and Kari arguing in the distance. "Ah." She smiled happily. "She is, I didn't know that! This is great!"

"Chris Jericho?" A little boy turned to the older girl.

"Yeah, I heard it too." She whispered back. "It has to be him, there couldn't be anyone else by that name." She looked around and quietly took off. "Come on."

"Hey wait up." He followed, hope in his eyes. "After all this time, he finally has come back…!"

"Well, so long as they leave us alone." Ric finished what he was saying.

"Huh?" Ivory turned around and looked about. "Hmm, I guess those kids must've gone home or something." She sighed, she never got much human contact because most people didn't like Triple H and Ric wasn't the most social welcoming person either.

"Give me back my suntan, you jerk!" Kari was yelling.

"Please, you're from southern California, you can handle a tan." Chris said back.

"That's not the point, and that's not even true. I can burn very easily… which is why I have it! Give it!"

"Nyah, nya!" Chris stuck out his tongue.

"You are worse than Ash, you childish brat." Kari growled as Chris held it out of her reach.

"You're the child." Chris threw it.

"Hey!" She ran off.

"It was empty anyways." Chris chuckled and went to go sit down.

"Help! Help me!"

"Huh?" Chris paused and turned, the voice was small and faint, but he knew he heard it. He looked around but couldn't see anything in sight, "That's strange, is my mind playing tricks on me…?"

"Help! Please! Somebody!"

"Did you hear that?" Kari rushed back over, having found the empty bottle she threw it away.

"So it's not heat stroke?"

"Well, I'll keep that in mind, but I could've sworn somebody was calling for help, but…" She looked around.

"Yeah, I can't see anybody either."

"Help me!"

"No, it's real. Come on, let's follow it!" Kari ran off.

"Ah, no wait. Ugh… I'm on vacation." Chris grumbled to himself, following.

"Kari, Chris!" Ash called.

"Did you hear it too?" Trish came into view, with Christian in tow.

"It sounded like a little girl."

"But we can't see anybody." Ash finished Christian's sentence.

"Yeah, same here. Let's follow the sound." Kari led the chase.

They ran to the other side of the island, they were near the turnaround to begin with, but on the other side there weren't any people, it seemed to be wilderness for hiking and self exploration. It was darker as the sun was on the other side of the high hills in the center of the large island, the water tides were ripping much harder than the gentle waves on the public beaches. Why a small child would have run off and be playing there, and alone for that matter, drew some concern and consideration to mind. But that didn't matter, somebody was in trouble and was calling out for help, and if only they could hear her, they had to be the ones to save her.

"Help!" Finally the voice was within range.

"Over there, I see something!" Kari pointed and they could see a small girl, a bit younger than Ash.

"What is that?" Trish stood next to Kari.

"It looks like a giant sea tortoise." Christian came next.

"Is it attacking her?" Ash gasped. "It's trying to pull her in!"

"Well don't just stand there…!" Chris ran past them.

"Hey, wait!" Kari cried.

"No time!" Chris barked back and charged right for the girl and the large turtle. "Hey! Hey!"

"Huh?" The little girl looked up upon hearing a voice come towards her. She gasped.

"Get away from her!" He roared, jumping down from out of nowhere, spooking the big creature and causing him to turn and head back into the ocean. "Ugh." Chris sighed, catching his breath. "There you go now, so be careful." He looked down at her. "You should know better than to be playing over here! And alone too. What if you DID get hurt and nobody DID hear you? Then what! You'd be in big trouble!" Chris was never good with kids, Ash can voucher.

"Chris…?"

"Huh?" Her small voice made him stop in mid-rant.

She stood up in awe, her eyes agape, "Is it really you…?"

"Uh, do I… know, you?" Chris blinked down at her, getting that nervous feeling.

"Ah." Her eyes began to water happily. "It is, it is you! Chris!" She leapt onto him, wrapping her small arms around his waist into a tight hug.

"Hey, what the…! Get off." He grumbled as the others neared.

"Wow, she's the thankful type I guess." Kari chuckled.

"No, it's not that."

"Huh?"

"Ugh, she says she knows me."

"Fan maybe?" Ash shrugged.

"Hmm?" The girl turned and looked up to see strangers, but she also saw Kari. "Oh!"

"Uh…?" Kari froze in shock, confused.

"Stephanie! It's you too!" She giggled, hugging her next. "It's been so long since I've seen you two, I'm glad you're still together." She looked up, her face wearing a huge smile. "You do look different than I remembered you from last time, Steph."

"Uh, I'm not Stephanie."

"What? You aren't? But you look like her." She let go, realizing she was hugging onto a stranger.

"I get that a lot." Kari bent down, smiling warmly. "I am Chris's friend though. My name is Kari, what's yours?"

"My name is Jessica. Don't you remember?" She turned to Chris.

"Jessica, Jess…" Chris blinked. "Hawaii… hmm, let's see."

"It's been a few years, the last time I saw you, you were with Stephanie." Jess looked around. "I don't see her with you though."

"Oh, um, we aren't together anymore." Chris muttered but shook the subject. "So then, how have you been?"

"Well, things haven't changed for all of us. Not much is different."

"All of you?" Trish spoke up.

"The other kids, remember Chris?"

"Uh…" Chris blinked at her, put on the spot again.

"Remember, there is Joanie, the older girl, she's 13 now. Then there's the oldest boy, Peter. And the only other one left is me. The twins are gone and so is that other boy."

"Gone…?" Kari gasped.

"You have a lot of siblings." Ash remarked.

"No, they are my friends, we all lived together on the island."

"Oh, so an orphanage then!" Trish gasped with relief. "So the others got adopted, whew, you had me worried there for a…"

"No, they didn't."

"What?" Chris gasped, fearing the worst.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened, how or why, all I know is I smile when I look up at the stars in the clear night sky." Jess stared skyward.

"Oh my God." Trish gasped, covering her horrified mouth.

"Jess, that's terrible. They're 'GONE' gone?" Kari was in utter shock.

"That's awful, who would do that… to KIDS?" Christian's eyes shook, mortified.

"Who did this, why, how?" Ash asked quickly.

"We don't know, that's why we stay close and out of sight." Jess pointed into the forest. "I guess you don't remember Chris, that was why we all lived in secrecy from the rest of the island, because we kept disappearing. Never coming back, never heard from or seen of again."

"I'm starting to remember now…" Chris felt sick to his stomach, if he knew this in the past, and so did Stephanie, why did they not do anything, why was nothing done since then?

"Take us there."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Kari.

"Jess, take us there. This has gone on long enough, it has to end now. We can help you, but we have to go and see what's going on."

"Mmm…" Jess bit her lip and turned back to the friends. Chris was there, she trusted him, the others seemed nice, and Kari just looked so much like Stephanie. Looks being deceiving wasn't something that kids understood. So she smiled, "Alright, let's go, I'll take you."

"Great, thanks." Kari smiled warmly, it was that same kind hearted expression that always reminded everyone so much of the old Stephanie McMahon. As they neared the house, the gang could almost swear they heard music. "What's that sound?" Kari looked around to find the source, it grew louder the more they walked.

"Come on." Jess smiled as she looked over her shoulder. "It's this way!" As they finally could see a path between the grass, rocks and trees, the house appeared. It looked old, but well preserved, like a landmark. They could hear a very beautiful flute, and low key strums like on a bass or guitar. "I'm back!" Jess opened the door to reveal a boy and girl inside. The girl was playing the flute, she must've had a lot of practice because she was playing very well. The boy seemed to be crying as he played. Next to them was a drum, a tambourine and cymbal, and another much smaller guitar that looked like it would be perfect for somebody Jess's size to play. The group was shocked at what they saw.

"Look, stop crying Peter." The girl finally pulled the flute from her mouth, leering at the boy. She was the eldest of the bunch, but the boy was older than Jessica.

"I can't Joanie. I miss him." Peter let his arms hang down, still holding the instrument.

"He's gone, and he's not coming back. Just deal with it. One day I'll be gone too." She sighed sternly.

"Don't talk like that to him." Kari frowned, stepping inside.

"Huh?" They turned and finally noticed Jess.

"Hey who are you, how did you get here?" Peter asked, shocked, and a bit shy.

Joanie growled and stepped forward, "Jessica, I told you to run away from here."

"I know but…" Jess bit her lip.

"What's the meaning of all this." Chris stepped in beside Kari.

Joanie gasped, "Chris?"

"Chris?" Peter looked up, his shyness disappearing as his face filled with hope and life.

"Look who I found, I brought them here!" Jess announced happily.

"You came back?" Joanie blinked and blushed slightly, looking away with a bit of embarrassment. "Sorry Stephanie, I didn't mean to bark at you like that."

"She's not Steph, I thought she was too, but this is Kari. These are all Chris's friends. I brought them here, maybe they can help us." Jess spoke with a skip in her tone.

Joanie growled, "There is nobody that can help us. We're here until we die."

"That's pretty bleak." Trish frowned.

"Are all of you orphans?" Christian asked.

"Yes." Peter nodded. "Our parents are all gone, so we all lived here together, the kids. But, then after a while, they…"

"Peter." Joanie growled, silencing him before turning to the guests. "It's been years Chris, a lot has changed here."

"You don't have to be alone. My parents died years ago too but I got adopted." Ash smiled.

"Adopted…?" Jess didn't understand what that word meant.

"Maybe we can too?" Peter asked, looking up at Joanie. "It would be safer."

"No, we can't risk that! This is our home anyway." Joanie snapped back.

"You can't boss him around like that, who are you to lecture him! He's alone, he can do what he wants. I think adoption is fine." Kari roared, she rarely got angry, but this was very bizarre.

"You don't know me! You don't know any of our stories!" Joanie snarled back at her.

"You're just a kid, you have no right!"

"You're just a stranger! You know nothing!"

"I know what you're doing here is wrong!"

"How do you know that!?"

"You're endangering him! If you really cared, let him go to the city and get help! That way you know he'll be safe!"

"The city is dangerous!"

"What?" Kari blinked, the yelling battle having ended with her withdrawal.

"Look." Joanie turned away. "This has nothing to do with you, you just wouldn't understand, you don't know our story and what's happened these past few year." She looked up. "It was good to see you again, Chris." And with that she walked off into the house. "Come on Peter, close the door."

"Uh, but…" Peter slowly turned and looked sheepishly back up at Chris and the others before following her, leaving them standing in the open doorway.

"Sorry, you have to excuse her. Things have a way of changing people." Jess sighed. "She wasn't always like this, but she's the oldest now, she's the one who will go next."

"Go, go where?" Ash asked.

"It's the job of the oldest to fend for the others, to go out and take care of errands, make sure everything is safe, and to look out for all of the young ones." Jess sighed. "The other guy, you might remember, Gus, he was the oldest before her, but just over a week ago he vanished, gone, never seen or heard of again. The same thing happened to his sister, Trisha. And it happened to everyone else before them, so naturally, it will be her turn next. Maybe she's upset to think it came so soon, or that poor Peter will be the next one after her, and then me, and then… we'll all see each other again."

"Jess, that's horrible." Trish frowned. "Such plight for small children, and on a tourist paradise. What happened to you all?"

"Well, years back, before we met Chris and Stephanie… there was a small private cruise ship. There was a bad storm and it was blown incredibly off course and crashed. Nobody knew we were here, the ship was small and everything was demolished, the remains scattered too far for even citizens of the island to know about it. Most people died, only a few children were spared. There were a few young adults, teenagers, but after a year or so, other teens from the city must've found them wandering around in their territory and fighting began. They got hurt, we got robbed, and finally, they started killing."

"Killing…!?" Christian gasped.

Jess nodded, tears in her eyes, "That happened for almost two years, and then finally, a wonderful day… the WWF came to Hawaii. And out on a romantic walk of exploration, Chris and Stephanie came upon us, beat up the punks, and we were so happy they saved us. But by that time, the older kids were all long gone, the oldest among us was maybe thirteen. We thought it was over, but we were wrong… a few months after that, the eldest would start to disappear when they went out searching and scouting. It would happen only every now and then, but with so few of us left, I can understand why they're so leery of people and so upset about the situation."

"How tragic…" Kari's eyes shook. Chris glanced at her and watched as she bent down and put a hand on Jess's shoulder. "I know what it's like to feel alone, to loose people, to see friends go off and die. It's never easy, but life is hard. As a child you should never have to be exposed to that. I think it's wrong. I know Joanie is afraid and just wants to protect you, but it's wrong to just let you sit and wait for death, especially so young."

"But she did, she did try to save me!" Jess protested loudly, but then drew back and spoke quietly again. "I was always the youngest, so everyone was most concerned for my safety and future. So when things started to grow worse, she tried to make me leave, she told me to go away, she took me to the city, she wanted to leave me there for somebody to find me and take me away. She wanted to protect me and find me a foster family to take care of me because she knew it was safe and I would be happy. But she was wrong! The city is scary to me, and I knew it would only be safe back home, so I went back, but it's far and I got lost. So I went along the ocean and that's when the tide came in and that monster appeared. I'm thankful for you saving me, but I know Joanie now will be mad."

"I don't care." Chris spoke up. "You just leave her to me." He walked off into the house.

"Hey, you guys stay here with her." Kari looked up at Trish and Christian. "Ash, come with me, I want you to talk to Peter."

"Alright, you can count on me." Ash followed her after Chris.

"Why did she come back." Joanie was growling as she sat on her bed in the back room, Peter standing across from her.

"Why don't you let them help us? The last time Chris came, he saved us! This could be a sign! Do you really want to die too?" Peter was pleading with her.

"I can't accept their help, not now! After all of the sacrifices that everyone else made for us, for me? I have to do the same. I would gladly give my life for you and Jessica. Just as you would save her in your place." She shook and turned her head away. "Don't just try to get involved again now after all that's happened. You just don't understand!"

"But what if when we are all gone, she will starve, and suffer, and be sad and alone. Do you want her to have the worst fate of all of us!?"

Joanie was silent for a moment and just as she was about to speak up, another voice did for her, "I can understand what you're trying to do. It's noble, and it's what your heart things best, but for kids, it's wrong."

"Huh?" She looked up to see Chris. "Oh, it's you again… look, just go alright? I can handle things from here."

"Yeah, obviously." He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. "Kari…?"

"Yeah." She nodded and bent down. "Hey Ash, why don't you go play with Peter?"

"Alright." He nodded and ran over, grabbing his hand as he pulled him out of the room. "Come on."

"Thanks." Chris paused. "Uh, Kari, you mind…?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She turned and closed the door, then walked over and sat on the bed opposite of her.

"Uh, huh…" Chris raised an eyebrow. "Okay, whatever." He turned back to the task on hand. "Joanie, I know what you're doing is noble, from an adult standpoint. But you're still young, you're dealing with children here."

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Joanie snapped back quickly.

"I'm not, just listen to me. What you're doing is very adult, yet, I will give you that. You're growing up and taking charge, you're a very admirable person who just want to look out for the safety and well being of her younger friends, the kids. But as an adult you have to think of the best interest of those you care for. When you do die, will Peter and Jess really be able to fend for themselves? You know the answer better than anybody."

"But everyone else did it, it's only fair that I…"

"Nothing is ever fair, just because somebody else did something before you doesn't mean you do. You can make the next regime better by changing things. The best ruler is always the one who truly cares for his or her underlings, treating them as comrades, or friends, or even in your case, family. Living out here for so long, this will destroy Peter and Jess. Think of everyone who is gone. Do you really want those two to look up to the stars and see you? No, they want to see you right next to them. They love you, just as you loved your former leaders."

"But…" Joanie's eyes shook. 'I'm not going to cry, I am NOT a child…'

"Chris just wants to help you." Kari spoke softly. "Everyone has rough childhoods, some more than others. People loose loved ones all the time, it's a fact of life."

"I know, but…" She sighed, choking back the tears. "Look, this is MY choice alright? It's My life, not yours, or anyone elses!"

"You're wrong…" Kari spoke sternly. "When a person is by themselves, yes that is the case, but when they fall in love and get married, they share their life with their partner. And if they have kids, people they love and care for, their life belongs to them. Do you know why? Without them, they can't be safe, they aren't happy. Their lives no longer belong to themselves, it belongs to their children. Your life belongs to those kids. What is their best interest? Having you dead, gone and in the stars, or alive and next to them, watching them and making sure they're safe?"

Finally Joanie broke down, she couldn't hold back any longer and she began to cry, "I just wanted to do what was right!"

"I know, I understand." Kari hugged her.

"Thanks Chris." She sniffed. "Thanks Stephanie." Kari just smiled and stroked her hair.

"Uh…" Chris went to speak up, but Kari shook her head. It was alright, she smiled, she understood.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile…

"Why are we following them again?" Ric grumbled, behind Triple H, Ivory in tow.

"Something is wrong, and I'm worried." Ivory spoke up.

"Was I asking you?"

"No, but I was answering for Triple H. He doesn't have to waste his time answering, I was doing him a favor."

"Feh, you're starting to sound like me." Ric grumbled.

"Ric…" Triple H paused and Ric looked up at him. "….quiet…"

"Yes sir." Ric gulped, Triple H continued and Ivory followed. "Oh… am I falling out of favor with him?"

"No, but you are falling behind…!" Ivory called.

"Doh! Wait for me!" Ric cried and ran off after them.

Finally Triple H stopped and the duo froze behind him as he looked around, "Something is amiss here… I can sense it." He took a step back to gather his surroundings.

"Looks like we have some lost tourists…"

"Nah, look, they're those wrestling people!"

"Oh, how fun."

"Yeah, let's get em."

"Uh oh…" Ric gulped and something jumped out of nowhere from the darkness, behind rocks and trees, four individuals stood laughing. They were each in tattered shorts, each wearing a different colored shirt. One was wearing red, the other blue, the other green, and the last black pants and white. "W-who are you…?"

"You're worst nightmare." The leader, in black and white, pulled his brown hat backwards and crouched down in a fighting pose, the other three following. They were obviously a gang.

"Uh oh…" Ivory gasped quietly, hiding behind Ric.

"You wrestlers must have nice things."

"And wrestlers are just stunt men actors."

"The girl looks fun too, heh."

"No." The leader paused and looked around, then smiling at Triple H. "You guys go on, this is no threat. You leave them to me."

"Right boss." They nodded and were gone in an instant.

The leader smirked at them, "My name is Pat, not that it concerns you. Just thought you'd like to know who takes you down, maybe then WWE can put MY name on that title of yours." He motioned by tilting his head upwards.

Triple H snorted, lowering his head like an angry bull, "You aren't worth my time."

"That old man and the girl are too weak, you're the only one who will last in a fight. After that, I'll just blow over that old man, and, heh, blow with that girl." Pat chuckled.

Ivory gasped and Ric growled, "Over my dead body! Woo!"

"Fine, you've made your point." Triple H took off his black jacket and threw it back so that Ric caught it. "Your challenge has been accepted."

"Good." Pat turned his back.

Triple H tensed, caught of guard, "What is…"

"Then you will meet me for the main event." He looked up, Triple H following his stare to see what looked like ruins of a fort or rock formation on the top of the highest hill before them. "Tonight, go up there. We are rallying other contestants, but the main event will consist of you and I." There was a glint of thrill and excitement in his eyes as he turned back to Triple H. He smirked after a slight pause and then turned to walk off, "Oh and bring those two with you." He glanced back over his shoulder. "They are the prize." He laughed to himself and soon he was gone.

"Oh, the nerve." Ric gasped and handed Triple H his jacket. "I'm old, but I'm still the man! The girl is the useless one!"

"Hey…" Ivory frowned.

"Quiet…" Triple H slowly put his jacket back on and zipped it up partial way as he continued to stare up the hill. "Interesting."

"Huh?" Ivory and Ric looked at each other confused.

Back at the cabin…

"You're so sweet." Trish was laughing. "And such a brave girl for your age."

"Yeah, very admirable. Seeing as we all know a man whose not so sweet and brave." Christian chuckled to himself, thinking of Shawn back at the hotel room, relaxing.

Jess giggled, "Thank you. I try, I don't want to make things hard on the others, I know we all have it rough and I would love for everyone to just be happy."

"I know what you mean, you think very well for a child." Trish smiled.

"If only there were more in the world like you." Christian added, causing Jess to giggle again.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Trish gasped.

"Who was that?" Christian turned around, growling, that was an adult male voice.

"Jess go inside and hide." Trish stood up.

"Okay." Jess ran in off the porch and shut the door as three men jumped out of nowhere, it was the same trio from the gang earlier with Triple H's group.

"Who are you!" Trish demanded.

"Hey, now this girly can fight!" One chuckled lustfully.

"And pretty boy actually looks like a challenge." Another punched a fist into his hand.

"Hey what about me?" The third one looked around, pretending to be sad. "I hope there's another one to fight inside." He rushed to the door.

"No, wait!" Trish gasped.

"Ah, so there is! Great!" The man barged in and looked around, luckily Jess had run to the back room to hide.

"What's going on?" Ash whispered.

"Jess, what's the matter?" Peter asked quietly.

"I don't know, bad men are outside. They told me to hide, so I got you." She answered, going to open the door a crack to look outside.

"What was that?" Kari looked out the bedroom door.

"You're just hearing things." Chris stuck his head out.

"No, she's right." Joanie poked hers out below them.

"Aha, so I was right! The prize IS inside!" The fourth man noticed them.

"Ah!" Kari and Joanie gasped.

"Two for the price of one, how lovely!"

"No, leave them alone!" Jess jumped ou.

"No Jessica!" Ash and Peter followed.

"And kids." He laughed. "Oh what a day, talk about saving the best for last."

"Not on your life." Chris snarled, pushing everyone into the back room and standing before the door. "I will be all you face for the day."

"And such a prize if I win, hell yeah I except!"

"Oh no, it's them…" Joanie gasped to herself, backing away without the others noticing, they were too focused on Chris about ready to battle.

"You want a match, then fight me." Chris growled.

"Pat says to wait, but I don't care. The challenge is laid, this match is mine." He crouched down into a battle pose. "I accept!"

"You don't have a choice!" Chris snarled, leaping up to make the first move.

"Ah!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Hah!" The attacker ducked Chris's punch and lifted his leg to a quick knee to the gut.

"Whoa…" Chris got the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh no!" Jess and Peter gasped.

"Don't worry, Chris is awesome." Ash assured.

"Nice move." Chris caught his breath and stood up, smirking. "Now let me show you an even better one!" Chris darted and raised his arm to do a clothesline.

"Please, I know you're pathetic wrestling moves." He scoffed and ducked.

"Ha, just as I thought." Chris chuckled, jumping slightly and put his hands on his shoulders.

"What the…?" He gasped and looked up to see Chris fly over him, flip, and still grabbing on, hurdled the attacker over and threw him, causing him to slid against the floor and hit the wall.

"Yeah!" Kari cheered.

"That was a nice one, way to go." Christian laughed.

"Careful, he's just a civilian, not a wrestler." Trish

warned.

"He's a criminal." Chris barked. "Had enough?"

The man groaned to himself as he got up, a shaking a bit, and he dusted himself off, "Please. Street fights are my forte, this is just child's play, you amateur."

"What." Chris bared his teeth angrily.

"Let me show you how things are done in the real jungle, this isn't the concrete jungle out here. We do them a little bit differently out here." The man punched his hand and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh it's time to get serious, you even suck at verbal warfare."

"Then let's make our game gang warfare!" The man roared, pulling out a knife.

"Whoa!" Everyone froze.

"Hey." Kari hissed, jumping in front of Chris.

"Kari no!" Chris cried.

"Get the kids out of here, take Trish and Christian with you."

"But…" Trish was in shock.

"This is too dangerous!" Christian replied.

"I'm the only one here who can take this. You guys are wrestlers, Chris can handle a tight promo, but there are kids here, and I'm the only one with gang related experiences." Kari looked at Chris, her eyes piercing with rage as she remembered her past.

Chris's eyes shook, he was so confused he had no idea what to do, "But this is my fight, I have to protect you."

Kari leered at him, lowering her head, "Take Joanie and the others and get out of here… this is my life, I would gladly lay it down for you if I was the only one who could save you all." She smirked. "And I know you would do the same."

Chris sighed, "Yeah… but this is too dangerous."

"Chris…!" Kari grabbed the rings around his neck and pulled them.

"Hey, whoa!" He stumbled forward.

"Chris…" Kari looked deep into his eyes, she was so serious and angry, it made Chris afraid. "Get out of here now, I'm not going to tell you again."

Chris was frozen until he finally answered, "Okay…" He led the others around as Kari watched, as they went out the door, she looked back at the gangster.

'Pomona…' She hissed to herself, getting into the right mood for a real fight, her eyes flaring and her nose scrunched, teeth clenched together in an angry growl.

He smirked, "Wow, so you've barred your claws, baby kitty cat. Feh, didn't think the little kid had it in her."

Her eye twitched, "I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" She roared, exploding into fire.

"I prefer when kittens purr." He threw his knife aside.

"I warn you." Kari smirked. "I'm a black belt in martial arts."

"Hah." He scoffed, looking down his nose at her.

"Ka-Ra-Tae!" She roared, feeling the fiery aura of energy surrounding her.

"I think I will enjoy this more, hand to paw."

"Hand to CLAW!" Kari leapt into the air, they tangled and tussled like wild animals. The fight turned into a blood match between wolves. "Bow and Arrow!" Kari slid to the side, jumped up, flipped and led with fist forward right to his face and as they backed into the wall, she landed and kicked him square in the gut.

"Ah!" He cried out, air and spit flying from his mouth as he collapsed onto his knees. "You… bitch…!"

"Kari!" Chris burst back in through the door, gasping as he saw them, the knife on the ground. "Kari!" He cried and got into the cat fight, pulling her out. "Hey, hey…! Whoa!"

"Let me at him." She thrashed to get out of his arms.

"Ugh…!" The man panted, claw marks on his arms, blood stains on his cheek, his hair a mess. "You diva!"

"Damn strait!" Kari panted, flexing her arms.

"Look, this is stupid, so I'll get to the point." He stood up after catching his breath. "I invite the four of you wrestlers to the top of the mountain for a fight tonight. You will be joined by your wrestler friends against our gang."

"What happens if we win?" Kari asked.

"What happens if we lose?" Chris corrected.

The man smirked, "I'm afraid Pat will have to answer our question." He turned and ran. "See you tonight!"

"What a jerk, forcing us with that stupid warning." Chris growled.

"Sounded more like a threat to me." Kari was a bit confused. "This is very strange…"

"But, we've got bigger problems."

"Uh oh, now what…?" Kari turned to him sadly. What could be next?

Chris sighed, lowering his eyes, "Joanie is gone…"

"Oh no…!" Kari gasped.

Meanwhile…

Joanie was running and kept on going, she was growing tired and each stride was stiff to her legs, her chest pounding as she panted for air, "They've come back, I have to act now or else Peter and Jessica will be in danger." She lowered her eyes as the sweat beads fell down her forehead. "This is it, my final hour…" She kept going, her mouth dry as she neared the top of the highest hill, where the gang hid out in the rocky croppings. Finally she reached the top, it was empty seeing as the members were all out challenging wrestlers. She took one last glance at the island behind her, pain written all across her sad face, "I wish you well, my friends. Good bye, I love you." And she jumped into the lion's den.

Back down in the cabin…

"Where do you think she is?" Kari was asking, Christian and Trish had easily gotten rid of the other two assailants after they had delivered the same message they had to Triple H.

"I don't know for sure, but she might have gotten to their hide out." Peter spoke up quietly.

"Their, hide out?" Ash blinked.

Jess explained, "Every elder before her would run off shortly before they went missing, they would just vanish with no trace or sign of them. That same day there would be a big fire, it was always at the top of the highest hill. At first everyone thought it was some kind of volcanic action, and nobody paid any mind to it as the flames always went away by themselves. Not too long ago we found out that that's where those punks hung out. Every time they would show up and cause problems, it would result in that fire. Maybe the leader would go and attack them while they were out and try to get rid of them and make sure everyone could live here safely."

"It makes sense, but in retrospect it would only throw fuel on the proverbial fire and make things worse, seeing as they knew where you lived." Trish thought aloud.

"That's the thing though…" Peter paused. "We always ran into them out in the open, this is the first time they found our cabin."

"Joanie must've gone to do the same thing then, only she probably will try and do a bigger and badder job now that they know where you are." Christian deducted.

"Not badder, it's worser." Ash corrected quietly.

"But this is the final act! After this we will never see her again! She's going to die, just like the others!" Jess cried.

"She's not going to die!" Chris growled, whirling around. "Not as long as I'm here." He ran off.

"Chris wait, come back!" Kari called.

"No time! You catch up! Leave things to me, I'll handle this!" And soon even his voice was gone.

"Chris…" Kari sighed. "They were all worried, but he was right, he was the only one who would be able to take care of things." She turned to the kids. "Come on, let's go up the hill too. Why don't you take us there since you know the way?"

"Okay." Peter and Jess nodded simultaneously.

Chris ran and ran, his heart racing as he growled to himself, "It's all starting to come back to me now, what happened here those few years ago… with Stephanie…" His eyes staid focused on the hilltop, he could detect a faint stream of smoke rising into the air.

Back then, on the very same island…

It was late at night when the plane arrived, it had been a very long time since the WWF had come to Hawaii so everyone was very excited, fans and superstars. Chris and Stephanie couldn't sleep, so they decided to go exploring. By this time in their relationship they were very much in love and thought it would be romantic to see the tropical tourist trap. They found some small boats on the beach by the hotel, since it was still very early and before sunrise, the fog still hung in the air.

"Strange how the fog is so thick this time of year." Chris was saying as he rowed with a long ore.

"It's what makes Hawaii so trademark humid." Stephanie smiled.

Chris grinned back down at her, "You sure it's not us…?"

Steph laughed warmly, "Yes, I'm sure… though I'm also sure we're adding to it."

"Sweet." Chris raised an eyebrow lustfully, causing her to giggle again. He smiled warmly down at her, his heart filled with love as he gazed upon her happy face.

"Hey." Stephanie suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Chris stopped rowing.

"Did you hear that?" She looked around.

"What…" Chris paused and heightened his senses, it was quiet, the air wasn't very visible from the low fog. They could only hear the gust in the trees and the waves on the wood. He let out his breath and closed his eyes, "I think we're alright, you must've been imagining…"

"AH!" Chris couldn't finish before something rocked the boat, letting out a loud cry.

"Whoa!" Stephanie clutched the side quickly.

"Wah, you alright?" Chris coughed from the splash of salty water on his face.

"Yes, but, what was that…?"

"I don't know, I can't see…"

"Fools!" The roar came again, the waves becoming rough as they slammed the boat. "What idiots go sailing at five in the morning!?"

"Aw, don't ruin their date." Another voice laughed.

"This fog is blinding you, you nearly hit the rocks. You could've gotten her hair wet." Yet another snickered.

"Yeah, you should be thanking us. And you will thank us by letting us beat you up!" Another sounded even colder. "Now hand over what you got!"

"Chris…" Stephanie shivered but her voice was firm.

"Yeah." He snarled. "Who do you think you are!? Ruining our romantic date. You want a fight, you got it! Just try and pry my wallet from my cold dead hotel room! YOU idiots!" He jumped up off the boat, now that it was docked in the sand.

"Chris!" Steph gasped, crying out as she saw him vanish into the fog.

"Ah!" She could hear the commotion and cries and blows from on land, most were the other voices but some on occasion were Chris. It wasn't a fair fight, four on one, but from the voices they heard, they sounded only like young teens. "Ugh…" Finally it was quiet for a moment.

"Chris…?" Steph looked around nervously as she could only hear the water current. She paused, swallowing hard until finally a sign of life.

"Rah!"

"Ah!" Stephanie felt herself get thrown down as something, or rather someone, jumped onto the boat, knocking her over. "Ugh, why you…" She growled defensively.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Pat knows how to treat the ladies." He chuckled as he grabbed her arm tightly, causing her to cringe.

"Hey you."

"Huh?" Pat turned to the sound of the voice.

"Say AH!"

"Ah!" Pat cried as he got punched right in the face, causing him to fall backwards into the water.

"Ugh…" Chris caught his breath, he had jumped back onto the boat to help Steph once he heard her in trouble. "Are you alright?"

Steph felt her heart return to normal, "Yeah, I should be asking you that."

"Those punks couldn't hold a real fighter down." He smiled.

"What happened?"

"I kicked their asses and learned them some manners!" He grumbled. "Then they ran off like wimpy cowards. Some kids…"

"Heh." Stephanie smiled, relieved to feel safe again. "Let's get back to the hotel."

"No, not yet." Chris said quietly. He held her hands and pointed, "Look."

"Hmm?" She turned and gasped as they saw the sun finally rise on the water. "Oh Chris…!" She was in awe, it was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. The large orange sun on the calm blue ocean, the small clouds of fog melting away and finally they could see around them as the fog grew thinner and thinner. "This was worth it. To be here with you. Oh, I love you so much, this is so perfect, so beautiful!"

"Yeah, perfect, and beautiful." Chris was looking at her.

"Huh?" Steph turned to see his expression warmed by the sun's morning rays. "Oh, Chris…" She felt the warmth on her body as well as they both leaned in, embraced in the moment, and kissed.

After Chris pulled away, he paused to admire her beauty for a moment, "Alright, now let's go back."

Steph giggled, "Alright. I love you Chris Jericho."

"I love you too Stephanie McMahon." He grabbed the ore and began to steer back the way they had come. "Hawaii has no idea what hit him, now that the WWF has come to town!"

"Oh be quiet you drama queen." Stephanie laughed.

The area was calm and quiet again until finally three small head poked out of the bushes, "Did you hear that?" One asked quietly.

"The WWF, what's that?' Another spoke up.

"I don't know." A similar one replied. "I think it's that wrestling thing people have been talking about all week."

"Wrestlers?"

"Fighters."

"Oh."

"Anyway." The first spoke up again. "They saved us from those punks. Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon. I think we should meet them."

"Yeah!" The two cried happily.

…. "Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho… WWF wrestlers… This isn't over, this is our island, you've stumbled onto our territory and interfered with our affairs." Pat was growling angrily and alone in the dark, blood covering his left eye, trickling down his cheek. He'd remember that, this wasn't over, in fact it had all just begun….

Chris was steering them back to the beach outside the hotel but he couldn't shake a thought from his mind, 'They had said something about children, I hope they aren't beating up little kids like they had tried to do to us.' He frowned. 'If it sounds like that's the case, I just may have to do something about it.' He sighed to himself. 'Why am I always the one being the hero, taking other people's business into my own hands when it becomes personal…?'

"Huh?" Steph blinked. "Something wrong Chris…?"

Later…

"Man, this is great." Chris was saying as he leaned back on one of the large rocks on the beach, Stephanie sitting next to him.

"I know." She joined in conversation. "We haven't had a vacation, in… forever!"

"In ever." Chris laughed along in agreement, but as they laughed they had no idea they were being snuck up on. Finally Chris stopped, his sixth sense picking up as he growled quietly to himself, sitting up and freezing, "Huh…?"

"Chris." Stephanie gasped, stopping laughing as well. "What is it?"

"We aren't alone." He said quietly, his eyes surveying the happy travelers playing with their families down the beach. "Somebody is watching us." He stood up slowly, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his hand into a fist. "And I think I know…!" He leaped up and jumped off of the rock over to where some tall bushes and trees stood beyond the sand. "Where they, a…"

"Ah!" There came two small screams.

"Whoa… oh!" Chris caught himself just in time to see two children tumble back behind the trunk of the tree. "Uh… um…" He blinked, just as surprised as they were.

"Please, don't hurt us!" The boy cried.

"We didn't mean anything wrong, honest!" The girl chimed in.

Stephanie rushed over, hearing the young voices, "Chris, what is it? What's going on?"

Chris frowned, confused, as he put his hands on his hips, "I haven't the faintest clue…"

"Huh?" The two finally looked up and blushed slightly, looking away to start over again.

"Alright." Chris lowered his brow, tiring of the child's play. "What's up you two?"

"We meant nothing by this, we just wanted to…" The boy bit his lip and paused.

"We just wanted to thank you." The girl stood up, finishing his sentence.

"Thank us?" The adults grew more confused.

"Yeah." The boy stood up as well. "You really helped us back there this morning! Those punks pick on us all of the time, it gets really old."

"Yeah, we've never been able to fight them off and stand up to them like that, you inspired us with your rescue!" The girl but an arm in front of her front and bowed. "We are indebted to you both."

"Uh…" Chris was lost for words, standing there looking at them, blinking his eyes.

So Stephanie stepped forward with a smile, "We were glad to be of help to you kids. But tell me, why do they pick on you? Are they bullies?"

"Well, not exactly. They're a gang, in fact the only gang on the island, which kind of makes everything theirs and makes it hard for other young people their age to get around." The girl sighed.

"God help you if you try to get your other friends together to fight back! It turns into an all out battle, a fight for your life in gang warfare." The boy shook.

"That's terrible, you're just children." Stephanie frowned. Chris didn't like what he was hearing either.

"It's gotten worse, now they're starting to eliminate us one by one."

"What?" Chris and Stephanie gasped.

"It's true." The girl cleared her throat as her voice cracked. "This is something new. As the kids among us come of age, they see us as a threat and have started to fight back harder. We've already lost two just this year alone."

"They're…." Chris's mouth went dry, he couldn't speak the next word, not in front of children who have already witnessed it, twice.

"And they tried again just this past week. You have no idea what you two mean to us now." The girl smiled happily behind her tear stained eyes.

"Please, you have to help us, you may be our only chance." The boy cried.

"Chris…" Stephanie turned to her.

Chris's eyes shook as he drew in deep thought, "This is beyond us. We're only here for a few days. Shouldn't this be for the island police?"

"Uh…" The kids turned to each other and paused.

"What are you saying?" Stephanie frowned. "If this is a gang, the police would just make this worse. You know that."

"Yeah…" Chris sighed. "But what can we do? If we fight them, if they come after me again, when we leave they'll just do you worse."

"We can defend ourselves afterwards, honest!" The boy cried.

"We can hide ourselves, please trust us. We just need you this one last time, your could be the difference maker." The girl put her hands together. "You're our only hope! Please."

"We're the elders now, we could be next. I don't want to die too." The boy began to tear up.

"Oh, uh… God… um…" Chris swallowed and sighed. "Well alright, when you put it that way." He rubbed the back of his head and the two smiled with happy relief. Stephanie nodded with a smile. Chris just groaned quietly to himself, "Great, now what have I gotten us into…? Some vacation…"


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon…

"Where are we Trisha?" Stephanie looked around, they were far from the city, wandering in the wilderness on the island.

"This is where we live." The girl, Trisha, replied happily.

"You guys all live out here Gus?" Chris asked.

"Yup, that's right." The boy, Gus, nodded proudly.

"Strange…" Chris blinked and began to think to himself again.

"There it is right there, that cabin just ahead!" Trisha pointed.

"Oh." Stephanie put her hand over her eyes. "I can see it now. Wow, this really is far out there."

"How do you live like this, so far away? No supplies, no…. I mean, your have some parents." Chris laughed to himself.

"Oh, uh…" They looked at each other.

"We don't have any parents." Trisha muttered.

"We are all orphans and live by ourselves." Gus replied.

"Whoa…" Stephanie gasped. "What happened to all of your parents?"

"There was a bad accident, the survivors were all kids and too far away from the city. Nobody knew about it because it was a small private cruise. The older kids looked after the younger ones, and it's been over a year, so we've all managed to get along since then, without adults. It's just how we've come used to living."

"That's horrible, I mean, and you prefer this?" Chris was in utter shock.

"Yeah. We were all very young and I guess we just got used to it. We couldn't see it any other way." Trisha giggled as she reached the door, an old rusted crossbow sat leaning against the porch step. "Well, here we are. Come on out everyone, we're back!"

"Twins, where have you been?" A loud voice barked.

"Uh…" They froze. "Um, sorry bout that Dean."

A much older teen stepped out from the back of the house and looked down at them with frustration, "You have to tell me when you go out like that. I'm the oldest now, I'm in charge now, and I'm the one to protect you and go out to fend for the rest of us."

"Now…?" Stephanie blinked to herself, confused by what he meant by that.

"Yeah, I know." Gus bowed his head.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Trisha did the same.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes to regain himself, "Alright, no need for that, it's okay." They both looked up and he forced a slight smile, "Anyway, I've got lunch so you guys go in and eat." He looked up at the adults, his expression not as forgiving as it was more foreboding. "I'll deal with the guests."

"Okay!" Gus ran inside, his mind on his stomach.

Trisha turned around, "They helped us you know, be easy on them."

"What?" Dean froze and whirled around. "What trouble did you get into this time!?"

"Uh…!" Trisha shivered.

Gus stepped back over, "No, Chris beat up those punks last night! We saw!"

"You were out, last night, alone without telling me where…" Dean stopped and shook his head again. "We can talk about this later." He turned to Chris who was frowning back at him, a bit confused and concerned at what he was watching. "Go and eat, all I'm going to do is talk to him alright?"

"Okay…" The twins nodded and slowly went inside, the door shut behind them.

"Now…" Dean turned and looked at Chris, then at Stephanie, and back again. "So, Chris was it…?"

"Yeah." He nodded, his expression unchanged.

"And I'm Stephanie." Steph cut in, noticing the tension.

"That's fine." Dean nodded. "I appreciate what you did in helping us, but your aid is not wanted."

"What?" Chris clenched his teeth angrily.

Dean frowned, leering back at him, "We were always just fine by ourselves, it's people coming like you, and those gangster wanabees, and as the one in charge now, I make the decisions."

"Yeah, but if you can't tell, I'm the oldest here." Chris barked back. "What I see here is very strange. If you really care about those kids of yours, you'll let them go to the city and find foster homes."

"What do you know." Dean scrunched his nose.

"They told us about the accident and how you came to be." Stephanie explained.

"That's irrelevant, this is our lives now. We didn't need adults then, and we don't now. We were the only ones to survive, the whole world had no idea about the accident, nobody on the island came to help when it happened, and now the only people coming to us are people who want to hurt us."

"You're the one hurting them!" Chris roared, his fists clenched with frustration. "Why can't you see that?"

"You're the one who doesn't understand." Dean turned his back. "Now leave. I thank you again, but this is our fight, so let us alone now." He went inside, slamming the door behind him.

"That… is very strange." Stephanie muttered after a brief moment of silence.

"That, is wrong." Chris turned and walked off.

"Wait!" Steph gasped and rushed after him. "Where are you going, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find those punks, beat them up, and go to the police on this."

"Chris no… You'll be arrested for beating on kids."

"If that's the price to pay for those children's future, then so be it. Besides, I'm a celeb, I'll be fine."

"Oh, Chris…" Steph swooned and then giggled.

As they walked through the wilderness on the other side of the island, they realized that they had ended up completely lost and unaware as to where they were even walking. So they decided to climb to the top and get a good look around and see what bearings they could get. Chris stood on top of a rock and looked around, the ocean breeze kicking at his long hair. Stephanie looked at him in though, she and Chris had been through so much together and yet she had never seen him this way.

There was a laugh, "Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Huh…?" Steph whirled around in shock.

"I know that voice." Chris cracked his knuckles and jumped off the rock and next to Steph to defend her.

"That's right, it's Pat." The teen stepped out, a fresh scar forming over his left eye from the last night's battle. "Looks like you've stumbled onto our terrain once again." He put his fingers to his lips and let out a high pitched whistle, some more teens appeared from out of nowhere.

"Like the bitchy pack of wild dogs you are." Chris sneered, pushing Steph behind his back.

"Don't worry, we'll save her for the end." Pat stood before his team of teens. He and Chris stared with eyes locked for what seemed an eternity until Pat raised his arm, his hand pointed in command.

"AH!" They cried happily and attacked Chris like hungry mutts.

"You mongrels!" Chris barked and attacked them all, beating the onslaught easily. "And now for the pride leader. Nothing to be proud of though I'm afraid."

"Fool." Pat snickered. "A pride is lions!"

"AH!" Chris roared and they began to fight, but Pat had a concealed weapon, he dodged Chris and pulled out a switch blade from his pocket, stabbing the knife right for Chris's neck. "Wha…!" Chris gasped, noticing the glint on the sharp end and stepping aside, causing it to only graze the side of his neck. "Ugh… you." He snarled, jumping back. "Fight me like a man."

"Feh, gladly." He put the weapon away. "Everyone knows that wrestlers are just stunt men actors."

"You'll regret that!" Chris screamed and sacked him, they tumbled and rolled down the hill as they battled.

"Chris!" Steph ran after, leaving the pack of unconscious dogs to lick their wounds.

"This is over, you're dead now." Pat chuckled.

"Oh? Well, we'll just see about that now won't we…!" Chris coughed as leaves and pebbles flew around them, their faces covered with dirt and new blood.

"Ugh!" Finally they landed at the bottom and separated as they hit the muddy floor.

Chris growled as he reached all fours first, "Somebody needs to give you an overdue spanking." He grabbed Pat's wrists.

"Please, you leave yourself open." He kneed Chris in the stomach.

"AH!" He coughed and let go, drawing back to catch his breath, and that left Pat the opening he was looking for.

"Now…!" Pat got behind Chris, his arm and hand wrapped tightly around his neck as he began to squeeze. "This is how a real neck lock is done, when you want results."

"Ah!" Chris cried for air, it was a good move combo, he had no oxygen and thus no strength to fight it off.

"But you forget…"

"Huh?" Pat snapped out of focus.

"About ME!" Stephanie stood before Pat, knife in hand.

Pat growled, "You bitch…"

"Let him go and surrender, or I'm going to the police."

Pat's eyes went wide and he shook as he thought to himself until finally, "Uh, grr… fine!" He dropped Chris and stood up, grabbing the knife and running off.

"Chris…" Steph dropped down to him as Chris gagged for breath, hand on his sore neck.

"You'll regret this, you haven't won."

"If you ever come after us, or those kids, or anybody else again." Chris coughed and stood up, wiping the blood from his chin. "I will finish this."

"Please, no threats, I know you wrestlers go all over the world, by the time you come back, those kids will all be gone and this island will be ours." Pat moved his hand across his neck and ran off.

"Ugh…" Chris dropped to one knee.

"Take it easy, are you alright?" Steph held him up. "Should we go to the cops?"

"No, we did our part. Those kids will never follow that Pat guy again, and if Dean and those children want to live like this, we can't change this. This is their lives, we won the battle for them." He groaned and stood up. "Besides, we have our own life to live, I have another match to fight tonight. We can't do anything more."

"I just, wish we could help them more…" Steph sighed. "But, I guess there really is nothing we can do…" She helped Chris walk as they headed back to civilization, which Chris had seen the lead to when he was on top of the hill. It was over for them, and they could only hope that in time it would be over for Pat and Dean and their groups as well.

Back to present day…

"Steph and I were wrong, I don't know why we didn't act upon what we saw back then…" Chris cringed as he neared the top, the small sliver of smoke turning into a volcanic sized cloud. "This has become worse than it ever was back then, and it's all my fault!" He reached the top, standing on the same rock as he looked at the ruins of the flaming punk hideout. "Joanie! Joanie come out, where are you?" He looked around the flying soot and flames, getting no response. "Oh damnit." He covered his nose and jumped down into a safe opening, running through the roaring fire as he looked all over. "Come on, this is foolish, get out of here now!" He looked around and his eyes went wide, the path he had come was now lit with flames all around him. "Damn, look what I have gotten myself into now…" He coughed, dropping his hand from his mouth. "Ugh, Joanie…! Grr, if I ever have kids I…!"

"Chris!" A small voice coughed.

"Joanie…" Chris headed towards the sound to see an opening to a very small cave about only six feet deep into the soil, and Joanie was huddled inside, soot burned onto her arms and clothes. "You idiot, get out of there, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I would gladly die like the others if it meant protecting the kids left." Joanie whimpered, her voice tired and full of sorrow.

"Think about it…!" Chris crouched down, partly of fatigue and also to get down below the smoke to her level. "What would the others say if you were doing this?"

"Uh, well…" Joanie bit her lip. "They would understand…"

"Listen…" Chris looked up, Joanie paused and watched. "Did you hear that?"

"What…"

He looked back down at her, "Exactly, it was nothing! They aren't speaking to you, they are angry! They gave everything for you and you're throwing it away. Peter and Jess need you! Dean, Gus, Trisha, they did this all for you!"

"Yeah, you knew them, right…" Joanie sighed. "But you didn't know them."

"Look, die if you want." Chris went to stand but groaned, there was little air. "Oh damn, now I'm going to die too." He grabbed Joanie with one arm. "You better get ready, as the only adult here and the only one thinking like one, I'm in charge, I'm the eldest, so I'm the leader now." He looked down at Joanie, smirking. "Isn't that how your code of rule goes…?" Joanie's eyes shook with shock, and she choked as tears formed in her eyes and she nodded. "Great, now that we see eye to eye…?" He coughed and waved the smoke out of his way. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right." She nodded meekly, covering her face with one hand as she held onto Chris with the other.

Chris leapt out of the flames and quickly ran on instinct, jumping on every opening he could find until luckily it led him to safety as the fire smoldered on the rocky hideout, burning everything in it's wake and not going over the border to endanger the wilderness and move through the island and to injury anywhere with civilians. With volcanic action always on the islands, nobody ever took notice when the burnout of the gang hideout by the eldest of the children took place every now and then. It was lucky for them.

"Ugh, we made it…" Chris dropped to his knees, letting Joanie go as he coughed violently for air.

"Chris, I'm sorry… I guess I can see everything clearly now…"

"Yeah. And all it took was a near death experience."

"Uh, yeah…" Joanie chuckled slightly.

"Chris!" Kari screamed as she led the others to the top. "Oh Joanie, Chris, you're both alright. Thank goodness."

"Chris, Joanie!" Everyone else cried and gathered around, the flames starting to lower, the moisture in the air helping to put it out.

"Joanie finally came to her sense, we're going to go back to the cabin and form a plan, which will consist of you all leaving to the city and finding a real family to live a real life. No more fighting."

"But we'll be separated." Peter sniffed.

"Do we have to?" Jess asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm the oldest now, I'm the leader in charge, so my decisions go and are final. Right?" Chris put his hands on his hips, standing up.

"Yeah…" Joanie chuckled.

"Uh, by the way, you really aren't the oldest here…" Christian muttered.

"Shut up…" Chris snarled. He looked up as the sun had moved across the sky. "I guess we had no idea how late it had become. So a change of plans. Kari you take the kids back, Pat and his punks will be here soon for their little fight of theirs, so we'll stay and handle them, then I'll come back for you."

"Alright." Kari nodded and looked down at the three kids. "Come on, let's go back. Everything will be alright now, okay?"

"Alright." They nodded and followed.

Chris sighed and looked at the remains of the fire, "What did I get myself into now? I guess I have only my past to learn from, my regrets too, and Stephanie and… huh?" He froze, his eyes wide as his jaw hit the floor. Did he just see what he thought he saw?

"Chris? What is it?" Trish asked. "Are you alright?"

"Stay here, don't follow me! I'll come back!" Chris yelled quickly and jumped into the basin, running off.

"Hey wait!" Trish gasped.

"No, wait." Christian put a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned.

"Let him be." Christian frowned, there was only one time in his life that Chris ever said words like that so fast and ran off. Stephanie McMahon must be nearby. "But, how, or why…?"

"Huh?" Trish lowered her eyes, she was confused, what was going on here now?

"Stephanie! Steph?" Chris panted as he followed into the darkness under the tall trees. He could hear water, but it wasn't loud, it must've been a small pond or stream leading through the island to the ocean. "What's going on here? Steph, come on Stephanie answer me! Hey…!" He moved through tight bushes and finally came out to see the woman he had been chasing. "There you are, but why, how did you… Huh?" He froze and stepped slowly closer. His eyes shook, "You are Stephanie aren't you?" It was strange, she looked exactly like her, yet she was quiet, her eyes were dull, and she didn't seem at all to be herself. "What is the matter, this isn't like you?" Stephanie didn't respond, she approached Chris herself, touching her hand to his face, moving around down his neck and to his chest. Chris cringed, "Wha… what is it?" She put her finger on his lips, pushing it into his mouth to open it slightly. "Ah, Ste…" She moved in and replaced her finger with her own lips. He closed his eyes as they kissed, it had been so long since they had last seen each other. It was strange, but Chris was happy the encounter did happen. Unfortunately, the appearance had let his guard down. Chris's eyes flew open and he jumped back, coughing and gagging, "Ah, Stephanie what the hell was that! You just shoved something down my throat." He frowned. "And it wasn't your tongue either."

The so called Stephanie smiled, "Chris…"

"Huh?" He froze. "That's, not your voice…" He shook and leered at her. "You aren't her! Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you…"

"You, can't hurt me…" She smirked coldly, her eyes couldn't look at him, she was almost like a puppet with one design, to kill Chris.

"You fraud."

"Pat, he will prevail, you fool."

"So, Pat did this. He got some poor girl, made her look like Stephanie so he could get rid of me and go after the others. He's smarter than I give him credit for." He frowned. "Who are you really, why work with Pat? Do you know what he is… huh?" He looked closer, recognizing the expression on her face. "So, you are just a pawn indeed, you have no idea who you are or what you are doing, Pat is controlling you, you're just drugged."

"Foolish Chris, Pat will prevail." Stephanie jumped at him.

"Nice try!" Chris dodged and leaped back.

"You can't hurt me…" She repeated, kneeling before him.

"Huh?" Chris blinked. "Leaving herself open…?" He shook, she was right, even though it wasn't Stephanie, it looked like her, Chris could never hurt Steph, or an innocent girl.

She looked up and smiled, jumping up and around Chris just like Pat had, and strangled him, digging her sharp nails into his neck, "You fool…"

"Stop, saying that!" Chris struggled, this was hard, he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't let himself get hurt, he had the others to protect and go back to. "I can't let Pat win, I won't, I… uh…" His vision started to blur. "That liquid you slipped me, I…. ugh…" He felt his body grow weak, it was hard to breathe, his arms began to hang limply at his side. "Steph…" His eyes shut.

"You really are a fool. How could you honestly believe that to be me…?"

The weight of the world and his life fell off Chris's shoulders, "Huh…?" His eyes snapped open, he had just heard Stephanie's voice. "Hmm?" He looked around and gasped, seeing the fake Stephanie on the ground and the real one before him. "Steph…!"

"Luckily for you I decided to come to Hawaii." She turned and walked off.

"Stephanie, but how did you, what…" Chris blinked and felt his neck, the strange drug had no affect on him anymore. Stephanie meant that much to him she was like the cure to any ailment or injury Chris would ever have. "Steph…" He watched her go. "Thank you… good bye." He sighed even after she was gone and finally turned and left himself, rushing back to the others. "Hang on guys, I'm coming for you…!" He frowned. "Pat…"

Meanwhile, back at the cabin…

"So, we've talked it over now. Are you guys ready now?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Joanie nodded.

"I guess so…" Peter sighed.

"This is so strange, this is going to be weird." Jess shook. "It doesn't feel right."

"It's what they would've wanted. You have to do it for them, alright?" Joanie smiled.

"Okay." The duo lowered their heads.

Joanie chuckled to herself and looked up at Kari, "Right?"

"Yeah. Exactly." Kari grinned. "You're a good leader after all Joanie, looking out for the ones you care for. The elders would be proud of you."

"You think so, really?" Joanie laughed. "That's great."

"Now come on." Kari opened the door, it was getting later.

"But Chris told us to stay and wait here."

Kari smirked back at Joanie, "You don't know him like I do, let's go." She led them outside. "Hey wait, what's that…?" She noticed something on the lawn under some very long grass.

"Oh, that's a crossbow. It's the last thing of wreckage we found that we still have here." Joanie picked it up. "It's old and a bit rusted from the salt water, but it's still a weapon. And maybe we can use it in Chris's battle with Pat."

Kari looked down at it, she was not only a black belt but a very skilled and accomplished archer, "This is like a sign. Yes, we have to take it, it's too much of a coincidence." She picked it up and smiled. "Now come on, let's go!"

"This is it, the final battle, and the prize is our freedom." Peter gulped.

"But what if we lose?" Jess asked.

"Well, then I guess we'll see everyone again after all." Peter sighed.

"The others, and our parents?" Jess gasped and looked up. She had always thought she would be happy to see everyone she lost again, it was how all of the kids had always thought of their lives, but for some reason, now, the thought terrified her.

Back at the top…

Trish and Christian were still waiting for Pat's gang, but Chris was the first to appear, "Sorry to keep you, there was something I had to take care of."

"Or somebody…" Trish frowned.

"How was it?" Christian motioned at the marks on Chris's neck.

He growled, covering them with his hand, "It's not what you think."

"Sure." He chuckled, Trish just growled and elbowed him.

"So no sign yet, I wonder if they've given up? We burned them out and are here ready to fight and accept the challenge." Chris thought to himself. "No, it can't be over, that win would be way too easy." He growled. "Man I hate this boring calm before the storm!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chris looked up at the trees, a breeze began to blow and kicked at his hair, it must be getting late, the sun was already touching the top of the trees. He frowned, he didn't like this. He had done and been through so much in his life and career and never ever thought anything would turn out like this. He clenched his fist. How could things get any stranger, how could they get any worse? Trish and Christian were obviously feeling on end as well, Chris could sense the tension growing thicker in the air. Waiting was always the hardest part, the anticipation was killing him. How would this situation end up turning out? They didn't have to wait long though, finally he heard a twig snap. Chris froze, the hair on the back of his neck bristling. He went to turn around but a familiar voice allowed his heartbeat to return back to normal.

"We're almost there, come on!"

"I don't know why you had to come along, and quit running away all the time!"

"Hey, I know those voices." Trish gasped.

"Could it be…?" Christian turned just as Ivory jumped out of the bushes.

"Aha, made it! We're at the top Ric!"

"Ugh." Ric grumbled, coming from behind a tree. "I don't know why he puts up with you."

"Huh?" Ivory turned to be greeted by three confused expressions. But her face beamed, "Ah!"

"Oh great, you guys are here?" Ric groaned, his arms dropping to his side. "How could this situation get any stickier?"

Chris lowered his eyebrows, "Just what I was thinking…"

"Come on Chris, we don't need any more animosity. Perhaps they could be of help?" Trish suggested.

"Ha!" Chris spat. "I don't need help from anyone to beat up a bunch of punk kids."

"Wait, you're here for the challenge too?" Ric gasped.

"They must be the others competing in the main event!" Ivory smiled happily. "Now we can't loose!"

"I guess Pat and his friends must've come across Triple H and threatened Ivory, just the same way they came and threatened the kids with us." Christian rubbed his chin.

Chris gasped, "Wait, so then do you mean…" Before he could speak, Triple H leapt down from a rock and landed a few feet before Chris. "Ah, just as I thought, so you are… huh?" Chris stopped as Triple H approached him, balled up a fist, and decked Chris square in the jaw. "AH!"

"Ah…!" Everyone gasped.

"I don't know what you are doing here, but I don't need help from you. I won't allow you to interfere." Triple H walked past Chris, who growled as he wiped his chin.

"Great, two seconds back together and they're already at it." Trish sighed.

"Why can't you two learn from the past, put it behind you, and work together?" Christian's question fell upon deaf ears.

"The more friends we have, the merrier. We could use their help, there is more than one of them." Ivory spoke up.

"Please." Ric scoffed. "Triple H handled them by himself before, and he doesn't need you to help him deal with a bunch of kids."

"I have my own reasons, and I was here first. So why don't you just leave?" Chris snarled, cracking his knuckles as he turned to face Triple H.

Triple H kept his back towards Chris, "This doesn't concern you." He glanced coldly over his shoulder. "I would suggest that you leave before I do something brash and somebody gets hurt."

"I'm not some innocent bystander here, in case you haven't noticed…" Chris barked but was cut off as Triple H turned around.

"They're here."

"Huh?" Chris paused and Pat and his friends appeared from all around.

"Oh no!" Ivory gasped, they were surrounded. Pat had rallied up everyone on the island, it looked as if every teenage punk had gathered for the battle.

"This is great." Pat folded his arms with a smirk. "The top players of the WWE are here, and I have witnesses to back up my claims of defeating not only the champion…" He looked from Triple H to Chris. "To my old enemy."

Chris hissed through his teeth, "I won't let you hurt the kids, this is their home as much as it is yours!"

"Please, we know the story of the cruise accident, but we were born here. That makes this territory ours. We've gotten rid of everyone else who has tried to interfere." Pat motioned his thumb over his shoulder. "There are only a few kids left, once we deal with you, they are ours, just as rightfully as this island is. And…" He smirked, glancing at Ivory. "I'll have a nice little snack afterwards."

Ivory gasped and Ric jumped in front of her, "Over my dead body!"

"Which will be soon enough anyway." Pat snickered and turned back to the four wrestlers at hand. "I'll keep this easy, a one on one, four to four. I'm not a cheater." His eye sparkled. "I only ask that you all leave the champ to me."

"Right." The three from earlier came to stand at his side.

"Then let's get ready to rumble!" Pat cried and the other three roared. He charged right for Triple H with great speed. "You are mine, you're going down champ…!"

"I don't see why I have to fight the mid cards." Chris grumbled angrily to himself as he battled one of the other three.

"Tag team!" Christian and Trish cried out, jumping back and standing back to back, standing in a battle pose.

"Fine then, two can play at this game." The other two punks smiled and followed in suite.

"Ah!" They charged and the four met in the middle.

"This is nuts." Ric gasped.

"Why are they fighting?" Ivory thought to herself, her eyes shaking. "Something about this all just seems so wrong."

"Ugh." Chris panted, the younger kids were just kids, but were also a lot swifter and smaller, able to easily dodge his attacks they had seen in the ring. "Damn it." He saw Triple H and Pat from the corner of his eye. "This should be easy, I should face Pat. I should be the champion. This should never have happened. How, why…?" He closed his eye, he could see Stephanie in the boat all those years ago, she was smiling, she was genuinely happy, but it was a chance meeting with Pat and his gang, if their paths never crossed, this never would've happened. He growled, "I have to make things right." His eyes snapped open, burning with a fiery rage. "I started this…" He punched the punk right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, then kicked him in the gut and threw him aside. "So I'm going to finish it!" He charged right for Pat who was busy with Triple H.

"Huh?" He couldn't turn in time as Chris sacked him and they tumbled down the hill.

"Oh no!" Ivory gasped.

Triple H landed on his feet and turned to watch, scrunching his nose, "The nuisance." He turned around and went back to Ivory and Ric. "I've plaid my part, if Chris wants this battle so bad, so be it. This is not my problem anymore, you're well being was my only concern." He continued on. "We have a show tonight, I suggest we head back to the hotel now and get ready."

"Ah, yes Triple H!" Ivory beamed happily, trotting after him.

"So we're just going to leave?" Ric watched the tag team fight before him, none of the other kids spectating seemed to care that they were leaving, paying no mind to them. "Well that's fine by me, let Chris get himself killed, that's one less…" He turned around to see Triple H and Ivory gone. "Oh no, wait for me!" He scampered off after them.

"One down." Chris coughed as they rolled and tussled. "And you're next."

"Feh, fat chance." Pat smirked and flipped on top of Chris.

"AH!" Chris cried, the ground digging into his back until finally they stopped, covered in dirt and uprooted chunks of grass. He coughed, wiping the mud off his face as Pat stood up.

"And now, this ends." He pulled out another knife, Chris gasped, his eyes wide as he couldn't move. "My revenge will be exact!" He gripped it with both hands over his head, laughing as he went to bring it down. There was a twinkle and a glint of light that flew right at him like a lighting bolt. "Huh…!" He gasped, the knife being knocked out of his hands. "What…?" His eyes shook, unable to comprehend what just happened and how.

"Huh?" Chris blinked, snapped out of the daze, and scooched back, turning around and gasped. There stood Kari, a wind picked up leave and it seemed to dance around her. She had the cross bow steady in hand, the string still vibrating. "Kari…!" He gasped.

"Hmm, I'm rusty." She said to herself, pulling out another arrow and setting up to aim at Pat again. "Next time I won't miss your head!"

"Whoa!" Pat gasped, realizing how serious she was that his life was actually in danger. "Come on, you can't kill me! Killing is against the law!"

"Please, you don't live by any law. Killing innocent kids like that, it's just sick, it's wrong!" She shut her eyes, tears pouring down her face.

"Killing ki… what the hell are you…!" Pat couldn't finish, he was too shocked at the situation.

Kari opened her eyes, snarling angrily, "You have no rule of justice, anything goes. I know your kind all too well…" Her throat tightened. "And I hate it…"

"Huh?" Chris blinked, he was confused. Then he gasped, he remembered what Kari had told him once a long time ago when they had gone back to LA for a photo shoot…

"The avenue I lived on wasn't in the best part of town, pretty much if you lived there, you were forced to be in the gang. It wasn't a matter of choice, it was a matter of survival." Kari could see her old neighborhood in her memory and tears. "When I was just an infant, a rival gang came in to try and take over territory. My mom and I were no part, just people living innocently in the wrong place. They pulled out a gun, my mom fell back, holding me up against her, fearing the worst. The shot rang out, but my mom and I were unharmed…."

"Huh…?" The young Mrs. Ketchum looked up and gasped, her face covered in horror. "DAD!"

"Grandpa had come to our rescue, but it had cost him his life. The blood dripping down his arm, the shot would prove to be fatal. My grandpa was like the boss, the kids knew what they had done. The people in the neighborhood and gang even called him 'Don' because of his power and the respect they had for him. He fell to his knees as they ran off. They would never come back because of what they had done, they knew it was serious and their lives were in danger from the rest of the gang. But I didn't care about that, I never cared about honor or respect from a pack of wild thugs…"

"Oh, dad no…!" Mrs. Ketchum crawled towards her father as he struggled to breathe life into his lungs.

"My, beloved… daughter…" Grandpa smiled through the pain, his arm shaking as he reached up to stroke her cheek. His eyes shivered and grew dull.

"He never wanted this, he never asked to be a Don. He never realized the place he called home would be on such a battle ground."

"Ugh…" He fell onto his side.

"Dad… daddy…" Mrs. Ketchum sobbed and let out an angry scream that echoed throughout the whole sector of town.

"We thought it was the end, but it was only the beginning… after that, anarchy set in amongst the ranks until a new leader was named. He was our next door neighbor, the father of the boy named Ricky that I had grown up with. We were the same age, best friends. I dreamed of our futures together at night, he was my first true love, the one I wanted to marry. His father wasn't like my grandfather, who wanted to help people and be a good leader, he did want power, he did want control, and it proved to be downfall."

"Get of here." Ricky growled, holding Kari close to him, they were just pre-teens, and another rival gang had come into their territory during a party, they stood outside on the lawn in order to keep everyone else safe and unaware of the situation. "I don't want any trouble." Ricky wasn't anything like his father either, he was very peaceful, happy, and never touched a gun. But when it came to Kari, he would kill for her.

"I'll say it again." The tattooed adult reached out his hand. "Give us the bitch and nobody gets iced."

"Over my dead body." Ricky snarled, he was always a protector, fighting for what he believed in, he yearned to make things right but it would never be.

"Alright then, you asked for it." The gangster looked up and Ricky and Kari were surrounded. They cried out as they were torn from each other. "Don't worry, this won't take long. You can have her when I'm done with her."

"No, leave her alone!" Ricky cried from under the two muscle men.

"Ah!" Kari squealed as he ripped at her clothes.

"I said get off of her!" Ricky roared, finding the strength of ten men and pushing them off. Even in the heat of the moment, Ricky knew that a 12 year old could never take down a large man. He had no idea what he was doing. "I told you, that's my girlfriend!" Ricky yelled, reaching up and shooting.

"AH!" The man staggered back and fell, the blow had killed him.

"Whoa man!" One of the dark men gasped.

"Let's get of here!" The other ran off, his partner in tow.

"Ah…" Ricky panted, sinking to his knees, the gun had fallen from one of the two assailants, he had no idea what he had just done, his mind was blank, his heart was racing.

"Ricky, Ricky…" Kari crawled to him.

"Kari… what have I done?" Tears poured from his eyes.

"Ricky sobbed, I could only hold onto him. I had no idea what else I could do for him. He had just ruined his life." Kari sighed, her face tired with angst. "He was convicted in court and sent to juvi, then at 18 to jail. Even though it was self defense, he had to serve time. But luckily later evidence and good behavior set him free later, but he had already become something that he hated. He ended up going to the army, and being sent to Iraq." Kari bit her lip, her voice choking as she looked down, tears falling from her face. "I had once been what he loved, but in the end he died, doing what he loved…" She sobbed for just a second, then looked up angrily back at Pat. "I lost my grandfather and my best friend! And I'm not even the worst example in LA, countless others have suffered and been killed because of some stupid, stupid…" Kari began to shiver, falling to her knees as she couldn't go on any further. She dropped the crossbow and began to weep like a frightened child.

"K… Kari…" Chris crawled over to her and held her closely. "We all have a past full of loss and regret, but do you know why we continue to live?"

"Hmm?" Kari looked up and shook her head.

Chris's face softened, "So we can make a difference. So we can learn from it and make the future better, not just for ourselves, but for those around us, and for those that we love."

"Please. It's a way of life and it's fun, who doesn't want power?" Pat scoffed, he had obviously not been listening to anything Chris and Kari had been saying.

"I hate the sound of your voice, you need to stop talking." Kari's voice shivered as she stood up, aiming the crossbow at him once more. "I can't kill you, but I can hurt you, I can make you pay!" She roared but there was a gunshot and she gasped, freezing as it was thrown from her hands and she fell back, rolling down the slight decline.

"Ah!" Chris gasped, looking at Pat who had pulled another concealed weapon.

"You may not be able to kill, but I sure can. I'll get rid of you just like I got rid of those other kids."

Kari's eyes open and shook, 'Did he really kill those innocent children?' It wouldn't be a shock with all that she had seen in person and on TV, but for some reason, she couldn't believe it now, with Pat, on this island…

"I don't want to hurt a little girl, but I will end this with you Chris. And then she will be mine." Pat smiled.

Chris snarled, "Maybe I can't kill you, but like Kari said, I can do worse, and hurt you!"

Back at the top of the hill, the kids had arrived to see Christian and Trish taking on the other tag team.

"Yeah, they don't stand a chance!" Ash cheered, and soon they had been easily defeated.

"Please, you young punks may have agility, but you don't have experience and endurance to match our strength." Christian posed.

"Now, unless you want to get beat up by a girl, I suggest you get the hell out of here." Trish's eyes grew dark. The spectators shivered and ran off screaming. Trish smirked, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder, "Like I would ever waste my time on something so trivial."

"Yeah." Christian beamed. "You were great. I never thought beating up kids would be so fun, but now I know why parents discipline!"

"Hey…" Ash frowned.

"Hey, where are the others?" Jess asked.

"Huh?" Trish looked around. "I don't know."

"I'm scared." Peter sniffed. "I head gunshots down the mountain."

"What!" Christian gasped.

"Hey, where's Joanie?" Ash looked around.

"Oh no…!" Trish covered her mouth.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Christian ran off.

"Wait for me!" Trish chased after.

"We're right behind you!" Ash led the other two down.

Pat and Chris stood, he had dropped the gun and lost his knife, he wanted this match to be real. Kari's eyes watered as she thought desperately, 'There's something awry, something different. I can't place my finger on it, but what…? What can I do?' She paused, noticing a light out of the corner of her eye. She propped herself up and realized it was the crossbow. "Huh?"

"Kari…?"

"What the…" Kari looked around. "Hey, did everything just get foggy all of a sudden?" She put a hand to her chest, it was hard to breathe. "What's going on…!"

"Kari."

She gasped, "I know that voice, but where…" She looked around, her vision was blurry, all she could make out were black and white shapes in a silver mist.

"Kari, Kari!"

"Wait, what the…" She could hear water now, she crawled on the dead grass and could see a babbling brook. "What is going on here? Where am I?" She looked around, and gasped, noticing two figures on the other side of the dock. 'Were they the ones calling my name?' She froze suddenly, feeling something warm and furry all around her. "Huh, what the… OH!" She gasped and couldn't breathe, her eyes shaking as she looked down to see all of her old pets that she had lost. "I thought you all were dea…." She froze and realized suddenly where she was. "Oh dear God no…" She felt her body, she seemed real, did she get hit to the head, was this an out of body experience? "What's going on here? I don't understand." Her eyes began to water and a bright light broke through the fog. "Huh?" Kari blinked and squinted her eyes, then a smile appeared on her face, "This is the Rainbow Bridge!" She looked around to see green grass and clear blue water. "But how did I…" She froze and looked up, she could feel it, she couldn't believe it, but right there on the other side of the river… "Mama, gramps?"

Mrs. Ketchum and her father stood smiling at her, "Hello Kari."

"What's going on, am I dead?"

"No." Her mother smiled.

"We just wanted to help give you guidance."

"Did I hit my head?" Kari felt for a lump.

"No, this is just a vivid dream." Gramps moved his arms and cooed like a ghost.

"Father…" She elbowed him, causing him to chuckle.

"Gramps, Mom… I can barely remember you. I'm so happy to see you but there's so much I want to say, there's so much I want to ask!"

"We will have an eternity of that, but not for a long time. I'm so happy to see that you have grown up so well. I can still see you as the baby I held in my arms, and I'm so sorry that I was taken for you."

"But everything happens for a reason." Gramps smiled. "I know you might not understand now, but someday you will. I regret so much in my life, but the thing I regret most, is being unable to watch you grow, to be unable to see my grandson born."

"Just know that we are proud and love you very much."

"But mom, grandpa…" Kari's eyes began to water, the light was beginning to dim and she felt herself being pulled away from them. "No!" She reached out, tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't want you to go, not yet!"

"Listen to your heart."

"Follow your instincts, just don't listen to your gut when it's hungry, it will only lead you to…"

"Father…!"

"Eh…"

"Mama, gramps…" Kari closed her eyes, she wanted to ask if the kids were up there with them, more than anything she wanted to know if Pat and his gang really did kill them. "I guess I'll never know… unless I listen to my heart." She fell back as if falling slowly onto a bed.

"Kari… Kari, Kari."

"Huh?" Kari opened her eyes, she had fainted and was lying in the grass again.

"Kari!"

"J… Joanie?" Kari groaned, lifting her head to see her rush over.

"Kari are you alright? What happened!" She helped her up and dusted the dirt clumps off of her.

"Yeah, I guess I just had a lot to think about and so much more to learn."

"Huh?" Joanie blinked. "Are you feeling okay, do you have a fever?"

"Don't mind me, we have to help Chris." Kari stood firm on her ground.

"Oh hey, the crossbow." Joanie bent down and picked it up.

"Chris, Kari!" Trish and Christian called out, arriving on the scene.

"Are you all alright?" Ash appeared next to Joanie, followed by Jess and Peter.

"We're all fine, don't worry." Kari smiled, something inside her felt different now, she felt so empowered with determination, she couldn't explain what she was feeling. "I know what to do, this will end now." She walked towards Pat and Chris.

"Wait, your bow!" Joanie cried but Kari didn't hear her.

"Stay out of this, this is my battle." Chris was telling Trish and Christian. "I don't need help and I don't want you to get hurt. So just don't…" Kari walked past him. "Huh? Hey, what the…!" Chris stammered, his proud shining moment ruined.

"What are you doing, why did you just… Huh?" Pat froze as Kari wrapped her arms around her into a hug. "What in the…."

"She… she's hugging him?" Chris stammered, his jaw hitting the floor.

"What is she doing?" Christian wondered.

Trish smiled, "She's winning."

"Huh?"

"Pat… I can't kill you, I don't want to hurt you. Pain is wrong when inflicted onto another for no reason. You can't get joy out of harming those around you, what happens when you have no one left to love?" She looked up at Pat who was just as confused as the rest of them. "I don't know why you do what you do, if something happened to you, or what you did in the past. We all have painful memories, angst in the past, and a life filled with regret. But if you really want to make a difference, to be respected and to feel empowered, then you should help those around you. If people see you in a different light, you won't have enemies and won't have to fight." She stepped back and closed her eyes. "I can learn from my past just as anyone else can, and just how people in the past have as well." She put a hand on her chest and clenched her fist tightly. "How would you feel if you lost everyone around you, if you were in such pain that you wanted to die but couldn't? You would share it with your enemies around you to get revenge, but will that really help you in the end? You'll still be sad and alone…" She opened her eyes and lowered her arm. "And I don't think anyone in the world wants that…" She looked at the kids. "I don't think anyone wants to be alone." She glanced over at Chris.

He was still in shock but then sighed and smiled, "Yeah." He chuckled. "I guess fighting should be left for in the ring."

"She's such a humanitarian." Trish beamed at Kari's bravery to stand up.

"Not like any monologue could ever make a difference…" Christian muttered.

Pat sighed and stared at the floor, "I don't have to explain myself to anyone, not you, nobody." Kari sighed and looked away. "However…"

"Huh?" Kari glanced back.

Pat looked up at her, "I understand what you're trying to say. There is a lot I need to reflect on, I probably need to make a change that probably won't make too many happy. But maybe, if I can think like you, maybe I can convince them, just the way you did."

"Still, you have done a lot wrong that can't be forgiven. You have to go to the police, your crimes aren't too serious, maybe you can get off with good behavior and community service?"

"Please, the biggest service he can do for the community is go to prison." Chris grumbled.

"Shut up." Kari growled and Chris yipped.

"His crimes aren't too serious?" Christian blinked.

"What about the kids he's killed?" Trish asked.

"I'm sure we can understand better once we get back to civilization." Kari looked at the kids. "Come on, let's go home."

"Home?" Joanie blinked, then smiled. "Okay…."

"Yay!" Jess and Peter cheered.

"Something doesn't feel right, my stomach is uneasy and I want an explanation…" Chris growled to himself as he followed them through the forest back to town.

"Wait you WHAT…!?" Everyone gasped.

"Come on, who could kill a lost innocent child?" Pat scoffed.

"Wait…" Ash blinked. "So every time the eldest would leave and come to the city, the kids thought he was fighting you, but really you helped him?"

"Sure, I mean, how would I feel in their place?" Pat asked.

"I can't believe it…" Trish was in shock.

"So they got adopted, nobody was killed at all…!?" Chris snarled, all of that for nothing.

"But what about you picking on the kids, the animosity, the fear they held for you?" Christian asked.

"Hello?" Pat frowned. "They only stole from us and set fire numerous times to our hideout!"

"Well, we thought you killed them." Joanie grumbled, folding her arms. "If you were really good people and wanted to help, why did you act so badly towards us?"

"So it was all just a harmless misunderstanding." Trish sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Wait, how do I get the feeling that you knew?" Chris turned to Kari.

"I just listened to my heart." Kari smiled back. When she had seen her mom and grandpa, something in their presence told them, it had answered her unasked question. That's why she could put herself in danger and trust Pat to not kill her. "Something about him just didn't seem so bad."

"Seem so bad…!?" Chris barked. "So what, do you like a criminal now!?"

"Shut up." Kari grumbled and Chris jerked back.

"Well, so now what are we going to do?" Joanie sighed.

"You've come this far, why don't you just find a home too?" Ash suggested.

"That would probably be for the best." Pat nodded.

"I guess." Joanie reluctantly agreed.

"Hey wait, time out!" Chris yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to him.

"If the others really did get adopted, how come they never went back for the others, to help or tell them about it? Why did they never see each other again!? One can only think for the worst in that situation!"

Everyone turned to Pat who just frowned at Chris, "Maybe because they were taken in by tourists…?"

"Ah…" Chris froze and slumped. "Oh…" Everyone laughed at him. "Hey come on, it's an honest mistake! The kids thought the same thing, in a situation like that everyone always jumps to the worst conclusions! It's only natural, I know you guys have before too! Hey, is anyone listening to me here? Come on!"

"Oh Chris." Kari laughed. "You're as helpless as a child."

"Hey." Chris frowned.

"I should be the one insulted." Ash muttered.

"Why you little…!" Chris lunged for Ash and began to give chase.

"Come on, you missed. Bet you can't catch me!"

"Ah, come back here!" Chris roared, the others just watched and laughed.

"I'm glad everything is working out for the best." Trish sighed and looked out over the ocean.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Christian closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "And we still have our show to do too…"

"That's right, come on guys!" Kari stood up, clenching her fist with determination. "This isn't the end, we have to get going! Our next adventure is just beginning!"

"Ah, let's go!" Ash jumped up, landing on Chris's head and ran off with Jess, Peter and Joanie laughing happily.

"Great, another adventure…?" Chris spit sand off of his face. "Some vacation, I just can't get a break…" He sighed sadly. Some just never learn, and with an attitude like that, you'll never win…

In the end, Pat convinced the other kids to break it off and go straight. Because their crimes weren't anything else but derived of boredom, they ended up sticking together and playing sports and forming teams. They even won a division final. Pat turned himself in, and luckily got out of juvi a few months later for good behavior and served up the remainder in community service. He actually liked it too, he was never really a bad guy, and some time alone to reflect really let him think. Joanie, Jess and Peter all got adopted. They were also adopted by tourists and never saw each other again, but they were happy, they knew that everyone else was all alive and safe, happy in foster homes. They may never see each other again, but for every friend made in life there will always be a farewell. The show went on without a hitch and they got a great turnout, the fans loved it of course. Christian won his match against Shawn Michaels, and Trish beat Kari in a bout for the number one contender for the women's title. Ash and Linda watched, Ash was happy, he knew what it was like to live with a foster family, and with the joys he lived, he never thought out the pain of loss in his past. He learned from it and didn't live a life of angst looking back on regrets, just the way Pat, his friends, and all of the kids learned to do. And as for Chris, unfortunately he got beaten to a pulp by Triple H in the main event. Ric and Ivory stood cheering in the corner for their champ, but, that's nothing new. Chris just grumbled and groaned over his injuries and roared at the trainer as he tried to tend to his wounds, but that's also nothing new. And so with Hawaii behind them, the plane headed back to the states, leading everyone to wonder, after such a trip, what adventures would wait for them over the horizon? They would just have to wait and see, but, they knew that they would always face any trial and tribulation together, laugh together, cry together, and grow together. There was so much waiting for them in the future, they didn't know what may wait for them ahead, but as long as they were together, that was all that mattered. They were happy, but of course, that also is nothing new…


End file.
